


Most Wanted

by VSOPale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Netflix, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Impact Play, Knife Play, Lemon, Lots of rough sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, pain play, pinning, rough, they won’t say it right away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSOPale/pseuds/VSOPale
Summary: "Amy you know my job, you know I have to keep doing this, even if that meant having my ass kicked every day-" "even if you die in the process?"Her words caught him off guard but he remained quiet for a few moments, looking at his hands, they where busted and bruised, he probably had a few of his fingers broken but he didn't seem to care.He looked at her with such a tired sigh "what do I have to lose?"His words broke her heart, but she didn't show it, just shaking her head "Fine... tell me what happened".
Relationships: Frank Castle/Original Character(s), Frank Castle/Original Female Character(s), The Punisher/OC, The Punisher/Original Character(s), The Punisher/Original Female Character(s), frank castle/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Most Wanted

Sunday morning, waken up by the sounds of students who lived in the institute premises all fighting for who will use the bathroom first and who will have the more space on the mirror, Amy stretched her body, getting out of her bed.

She opened the curtains to her room, letting the sun warm up her room as she took a deep breath.

Another day.

"Good morning everyone" Amy said as she passed by her students.

"Good morning Miss Brooks!" Said a very excited Jubilee as the girls entered the bathroom, leaving the boys to fight for theirs.

She went directly to the kettle where she placed fresh water to heat on the stove, she seemed to be in a good mood today, anyone who saw her cold tell.

"Good morning, Amelia" Charles said from the balcony just outside the kitchen "oh Charlie, hi hello, good morning to you as well, lovely morning, don't you think?"

The professor smiled, he has his own breakfast almost done just in front of him "Lovely indeed, but you seem to be in a glorious mood, any peculiar reason as to why?"

She thought about it for a second before she shakes her head "not really, no... but I'll take it" she said, sharing a laughter with her old friend.

Breakfast was soon a chaotic scene and Amy was glad she had got to it sooner than usual. It felt like today would be a good day it seemed, which no matter what she'll take and enjoy through and through.

A good shower and pampering herself she was set for the day, she had two classes to give today, as well as a demonstration course which all went smoothly, so far for her the day had been pretty normal and she was glad for that, she could count how many good days a week they had without something going wrong.

"Amy..." a voices so familiar whispered in her thoughts, it startled her as she walked up the stairs towards the dormitories.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ororo asked as she had noticed Amy's reaction to which she simply smiled "nothing, don't worry, I think I'll go to my room and just freshen up a tiny bit"

Ororo wasn't convinced but she let Amy be as the blonde woman walked directly to her room.

Just as she had expected her balcony door was wide open and a bloodied Frank Castle sat by them, looking at her the moment she walked into the room.

"You're security sucks" the man said.

Amy closed the door immediately, making sure it was locked before she went to him, kneeling next to him "fuck sake Frank you took a beating" her hands held his face, unphased by the amount of blood staining his skin.

"Should've seen the other guy-" he was interrupted by some coughing.

Amy stood to her feet, going into her bathroom, she brought back a cup of water, a cloth and an emergency kit with her, setting it next to her once she sat back down.

"You're not funny" she scolded him as she began to clean his face as gentle as possible, looking for any open cuts or any kind of injury. It did worry her to see so much blood yet only bruises behind said blood. She could only imagine what that meant.

"Why did you come here, you could've gone to a hospital" she said which made him chuckle.

"Hospitals ask too much questions, questions I can't answer" 

"I see" she whispered "fucking hell Frank what happened... all you have is a busted lip and your eyes black out..."

"Amy you know my job, you know I have to keep doing this, even if that meant having my ass kicked every day-" "even if you die in the process?"

Her words caught him off guard but he remained quiet for a few moments, looking at his hands, they where busted and bruised, he probably had a few of his fingers broken but he didn't seem to care.

He looked at her with such a tired sigh "what do I have to lose?"

His words broke her heart, but she didn't show it, just shaking her head "Fine... tell me what happened".

"Some prick has been doing some shady movements downtown, I've decided to take a look 'cause it seemed it could be human trafficking... turns out I was right but it gets worse..."

"Worse?"

"Mutants..."

Amy stopped for a second, her hands slowly retracting from his face as he looked at him in disbelief "what?" She asked so quietly.

Frank nodded "kids, to be exact, they where going to be transported to fucking Africa and China and then transported to Russia, I have a feeling this has all the traces of Hydra, I mean god knows what the fuck they where going to do but there's more, I know who's calling the shots but this person is clearly commanded by someone higher... that's why I'm here"

"You need my help" Amy whispered to which he nodded again.

"I'll tell Charlie and I'm gonna pack a small bag and we can go" she said "do you need help getting up old man?" She teased while Frank began to stand on his own.

"Ha Ha, funny" Frank rolled his eyes.

He watched her clean her hands before she went to her closet, himself sitting on the couch next to the entrance of the balcony. He winced, still feeling the effects of every blow he got to his guts, he probably got a few ribs broken but at this point he doesn't feel the difference anymore.

His hands are still so busted, he knows he has to wash them but he's too tired and this is the only place he feels safe enough to sit down and take a moment to relax.

Amy takes out a black with Golden detail traveling bag, places it on the bed as she puts some clothes into it, including her suit, or at least a spare of it. That makes Frank chuckle to himself.

"What?" She says in frustration "nothing, you hero's and your little hero suits, makes me giggle"

"You wear a skull on your body, sorry to break it to you, love, but that's your uniform" she said, with a wink to finish her sentence as she went back to her closet.

"You think you're so funny"

"I am!" She called from the closet.

Soon enough the bag was ready, she explained to Charles what was happening and where would she be if she was needed and off she went with Frank.

———————————————————————

The drive to his place wasn't so bad, but he was being so quiet, too quiet, his thoughts seemed controlled, like he was trying to think of this mission specifically And she didn't understand that.

His small apartment in New York was pretty obvious it was for one person only, the first thing she did once inside was check his fridge, which made him grunt in frustration.

"Amy don't-" "no food? Really? Come on Frank you can't blame me for worrying" she said "good thing I brought some money" 

"I don't want you wasting money on me"

"Well too bad, it's my money, I can do whatever I want with it"

She smirked at him before she sat on his sofa "show me all the information you have on this people, locations, all of that".

He brought her maps, files, pictures, everything he has gathered in the last month a few minutes later, sitting next to her "He goes by some punk street name, white glove, he wears gloves, very original, point is he has been taking flights all over the country, his telephone logs has him calling numbers everywhere, China and Africa mostly... there is an unknown number to this day I haven't been able to trace however"

"You think that could be Hydra? So... if it is Hydra... what's their plan? Weapon X? The super soldier program?"

"Who knows, that's what we will find out however"

Amy skimmed her finger through the pages of every victim this person has transferred, some had a small cross next to their name and she knew what that meant.

"Some of these names, they where murdered prior to transfer... my god... no one deserves to go like this..."

Frank could see the pain in her eyes and hear the pain in her voice, his hand was much larger than hers as he held hers, with a firm yet comforting hold.

"We're going to take this bastard and we are going to make him pay... ok? Look at me Amy"

Amy looked at Frank with tears in her eyes, pressing her lips together "Doesn't make it less painful..." she whispered. 

"I know... but we will not let their deaths go unpunished ok? I don't make promises I don't know I'll make true ok? Trust me, do you trust me?"

She silently nodded "I've always trusted you Frank"

"Then you know I'll make sure these bastards pay"

She quietly smiled as she took a deep breath, looking down at the mountain of paper and pictures just laying on the small coffee table "we should make a board with everything, see where we are and were we could go"

"Agree" Frank responded.

For two hours they set up the board, where it all began, the suspects, the pictures, the various locations where mutants have disappeared, the other locations they could've been transported to, all the way to the mass location that is Russia, Hydra and everything to do with the super soldier weapon X program.

Once they where done, Amy took a picture, to memorize where they had started themselves and if there's any difference they could change or go back.

It was quite the board, anyone who would look at it would think it was covered, but honestly it only opened them for more questions.

Frank stood besides Amy, a cup of coffee in his hand as he took a sip, Amy sighed "this isn't gonna be easy" she said which made him scuff "nothing is ever easy in life, that's the point, it ain't gonna be easy but we'll find a way to make those fuckers pay"

"That is pretty clear to me" Amy responded.

"We won't have time for anything else... anything distracting" Frank said which made Amy tilt her head "what do you mean?" She asked, looking at him "well, you know our past..."

Amy's eyes widen for a second before she nervously laughed "I wasn't even thinking about that, too worried to care" she said "That's not bad, I'm glad that you're that determined"

It was her turn to scuff.

"Don't worry, Frank, we got this, you said it yourself... I'm gonna take a nap so we can go out later tonight" she said as she moved to lay on the sofa since he had brought a pillow and a comforter but he stopped her, a gentle grab by the arm and he stopped her "Not the sofa, my bed, you're sleeping on my bad, can't have you thinking I'm a douche or something so... the bed is for you, the sofa for me, alright?".

Amy smiled as a soft chuckle left her lips, she wasn't going to admit that she wasn't expecting him to hold her like that or how that act alone brought memories to her thoughts.

Secrets from the heart.

"Fine, you win" she said, once he let her go she walked towards his room, it reeked of heavy memories that she knew he cling too, hard to let go when the wound feels freshly opened.

"See you in a couple of hours" she said "should I wake you up if something happens?" He asked to which she nodded "Ok noted"

She laid her body on his bed, her head on his pillow as a wave of his cologne hit her nostrils, she hid her face in his pillow but the scent was inescapable.

However long this would take, she knew it would be damn hard to keep her emotions at bay.

He sat on his sofa, elbows on his knees as he thought. Who could go into the room, say all he had in his mind, but that sweet domesticated life wasn't for him anymore and he knew she, of all people, deserved better than whatever he has to offer.

She fell asleep, he hasn't slept in so long he forgot how that was like.


End file.
